The invention is a multipurpose wrap for the care of a baby. The wrap can serve as a blanket in which to wrap the baby, as a pad to use in a car seat or stroller, and as a sling for carrying an infant.
Many inventors in the past have recognized the need for a multi-functional baby care apparatus to reduce the pieces and cost of equipment needed for infant care. One of the most recent apparatus of this nature was disclosed by Aranow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,300. Aranow described a convertible tote bag usable as a blanket and baby bag. Powers, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,784, had a similar idea. One of the earliest combination baby care apparatus was disclosed by Junghans, U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,420. Junghans taught a service blanket for infant care that converted to a bag carrier.
A similar trend toward multi-purpose blankets directed at adult use also exists. Vacheron, U.S. Pat. No. 2,442,105, Lalick, U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,464, and Walsh, U.S. Pat. No. 2,344,010, disclosed combination blanket and bags that were primarily designed for adults relaxing at the beach or enjoying a spectator sport.